The Awakening: Forgotten Agent
by BlueFrost
Summary: Her past, something that won't stay put, and better left behind her. His past a complete mystery, and she knew it like no other. How does Trowa fit into her past? The question is...how does she fit into his? Makoto/Trowa (Status: 4)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, I'm merely a fan who has created a story for everyone to read. It wouldn't be profitable to sue me because I don't have a penny to my name, and yeah, I'm not claiming either or them. I do however claim any character I create as my own. This is the only place where anyone will find a disclaimer because I'm too lazy to repeat this in every chapter I have, and I'm sure everyone has this memorized by now.

Author's Notes: Hey! This is the fourth part of my Awakening series, and this is a Makoto/Trowa fic in case anyone didn't know that already. I don't want to spoil anything so, I'm not going to write about what happens in the fics, only their stories are happening during the same period of time. It's like yeah, I'm sure everyone reading this is smart, so I don't have to explain it. Well, enjoy and tell me if you all like it!

Okay, I want to get something straight. I'm going to list off the order my series goes in okay, just so everyone knows. So yeah. . .sorry to take up time.

1) The Awakening: Death Meets Death (Hotaru & Duo)

2) The Awakening: I'm Not Weak (Rei & Wufei)

3) The Awakening: A Force To Be Reckoned With (Usagi & Milliardo)

4) The Awakening: Secret Agent (Makoto & Trowa)

5) The Awakening Little Girl (Minako & Hirro) (coming soon)

So that's it at the moment, except for the last one, I'm still working on that one. Another thing, because I kind of wrote them in order, some things that are revealed a little earlier in some of the fics might give away what might happen in the others. So yeah, just warning you. Okay, I'm done wasting space, enjoy the fic.

Secret Agent

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 1

Makoto wondered hot she got stuck in her current predicament. She was a cook, not an undercover agent. '_This certainly wasn't part of the job description._' The scenery stopped moving and she felt the bus jerk to a stop in front of a long gravel driveway over-run by trees.

"Miss Kino?" She didn't answer as she stood and easily grabbed her bag from the over head compartment. She was the last person on the bus, and had no trouble taking her time getting off. "Good luck Miss Kino."

"Thanks." She smiled at the elderly old man, and faced the gravel road until the bus had disappeared from her sight. "I'm going to need that luck." She mumbled, '_How did I get talked into this? Oh yeah, Minako and Rei went with Usa, and Ami will follow with the legal stuff and all the information and gadgets we'll be needing. So of course, I am stuck with being the inside person._' Ten minutes later, she was still walking up the gravel driveway, only the driveway was going uphill now and she had to take a few breaks. "Couldn't have a car waiting for me couth they." she grumbled and trudged on.

What seemed like hours later, but in reality was ten minutes. '_Finally, the mansion! I was starting to think that it didn't exist. Now as grand as the Crystal Palace, but it's a looker._' "Well," she took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

_Ding. Dong. _Nothing. _Ding. Dong._ She knocked on the door, deciding that was enough of that. she sat down on her bag, and prepared to wait.

*Down the road*

"I hope we're not late. We should have left earlier, don't you think. Trowa?" The blond driver frowned at the road ahead and saw his driveway ahead.

Trowa nodded, "We did." He brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes.

"I don't know how you managed before you had that haircut. I'm glad I convinced you, you look like a whole new person." Trowa's blond friend continued. He looked at his watch swearing, "Dammit."

"What are we late for Quatre?"

"I planned to be here to meet the new housekeeper slash cook that I hired. She's highly qualified, in her fifties I believe." Quatre turned into his driveway until he saw someone sitting on the front step. "That poor woman had to walk all the way here."

'_She doesn't look like she's in her fifties._' Trowa thought as Quatre pulled up to the front of the garage and turned off the vehicle. He got out and walked behind his friend. When they were closer, he was certain she wasn't that old.

Confused was written all over Quatre's face, "Excuse me miss. Are you lost or something?" He looked down at her, "I'm Quatre Winner, and I own this estate."

She stood, taller than him by several inches, but still shorter than Trowa. Still looking down at his out stretched hand, she took it, "Mr. Winner, I'm your new housekeeper and cook."

"There must be some kind of mistake. You're Makoto Kino?" Quatre asked dropping her hand. '_By Allah, she's an Amazon, what a grip!_'

"Yes sir, I'm Makoto Kino, and there is no mistake if you are who you claim to be." she picked up her bag and looked at him with unwavering emerald green eyes. Then to his companion, a brief recognition flickered there, and was quickly covered. "How many people will be occupying the house?"

"For sure, three or four, but it fluctuates. So usually seven or eight people. This is. . ." He stood aside.

"No introductions are needed Mr. Winner, we know each other. Besides, it isn't any concern of mine who lives here." Keeping her expression void and her surprise to herself. '_Why me?_'

Quatre watched Makoto Kino with wonder, she wasn't just a woman, she was truly an Amazon! Seeming too young to be an accomplished cook and housekeeper at that. He couldn't even remember what was on her resume, only that she had been highly qualified to handle the job efficiently. Trowa, as usual, was silent as a mime, and uncharacteristically shifting right and left. Almost as though he couldn't wait to move.

"Mr. Winner?"

"Yes Miss Kino," he opened the door and attempted to lift her bag. "What may I ask is in this Miss Kino? It's very heavy, how did you manage up the hill?" He grunted with strain and set the bag down.

"Just a few personal items Mr. Winner, I'll carry it." Without so much as a strain. She lifted the heavy suit case like it was light as a feather. "I'm ready Mr. Winner."

"Lady's first." He murmured as she walked past him and followed.

__

Trowa stood at the front door shocked, '_What is _**she**_ doing here?_' It had definitely been a while, he found it strange that she just happened to turn up here. '_Why the false identity? Something is going on, and I'm going to get down to the bottom of it._' Shaking his head, he walked in and closed the door.

*Inside*

"This kitchen is amazing." Makoto's eyes sparkled in merriment. '_Amazing, but not as amazing as the Crystal Palace's kitchen. Now _**that**was amazing.' A smiled found its way to her lips and anyone who could see could tell she was pleased.

"I'm glad you think so Miss Kino, I must admit. The only thing that has ever really been used in here is the microwave." A slight flush crept over his cheeks.

"Well, looks like you did yourself a favor by hiring me Mr. Winner." She walked around the kitchen, running a hand across the counter. "Is there anything I need to know?"

Trowa walked into the kitchen, "Stay out of my room." He looked dead straight into her eyes, not faltering or wavering.

Quatre looked at the two staring at each other. Both looking like they wanted, no needed to say something. "Miss Kino, you don't have to call me Mr. Winner. Quatre is fine." He smiled, trying to break the eye lock they had on each other.

She wasn't backing down, "I don't work for you Nanashi, I work for Mr. . ." She smiled, "I work for Quatre, and please, call me Makoto."

"I have an appointment, please excuse me. Trowa will uh. . .show you around if you like." He left before the two could say a otherwise. '_Phew, glad to be out of that. Think I might drive to town, take a little break from home. Besides, I have a feeling that those two have quite a bit to say to each other._' He left the house and started the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? Is it good? Is it okay? *sighs* I thought I'd pair up Makoto and Trowa simply because I think they look good (in my imagination) together. I also decided that Trowa needed a yeah, a haircut. The whole one eye thing kind of creeped me out, no offense to anyone who likes that, he looked okay, just yeah. . .creepy. I look forward to any comments ^_^. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Just thought I'd mention that the disclaimer is in the first chapter because I don't want to take the time to cut and paste it onto every single chapter. Besides, I'm sure all of you know what it says. . .I don't own. . .blah blah. . .don't sue. . .blah blah. So on and so forth. I don't have much to say because yeah, this is a two chapter deal. ^_^. Everyone enjoy!

Secret Agent

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 2

He had her cornered between himself and the counter. There still hadn't broken eye contact, and he had advanced on her. "what are you doing here?"

That made her angry, '_What right does he have asking me and speaking to me like that? None._' She stopped backing up and stood her ground. "Haven't you been paying attention? I _work_ here."

He shook his head, "I know that, but that doesn't explain why."

"Maybe I needed a job. It's none of your business what I do, you're not my keeper Nanashi." She was practically in his face. "You know what, I don't need your help finding my way around Nanashi. I'll find my way around myself." She tried walking around him, and he let her make it as far as the door. She opened it a crack, and he slammed it shut with his hand. She looked up at him. "Leave me alone Nanashi."

"I have a name now." He looked down at her, her back still to him. "It's. . ."

She didn't let him get that far, "It's Trowa Barton, I know what it is." She let her hand drop. "To me, you'll always be Nanashi. Until your memories return, you're Nanashi."

"Trowa, my name is Trowa!" He said fiercely. His green eyes glittering with anger and challenge. "Lena. . ."

She whirled around facing him. "My name is Makoto Kino, I don't _have_ blond hair or blue eyes." Her own green eyes challenged him back. "Lena was a dream, and she'll always be what she was."

"What was that Makoto? A thief, spy, deceiver?" He growled down at her.

Looking down, she sighed and looked up at him again. "The past, a dream, and illusion. She doesn't exist anymore, only me. Makoto Kino."

He took her by the shoulders, "But she _does_ exist! You _are_ Lena." He shook her, trying to get her to see his point.

she kept herself in check, '_He doesn't understand._' Trying to keep her patience at a constant level. "What don't you understand what I just said? I am Makoto Kino, NOT Lena Mariant, Lena Mariant is dead."

She tried to shrug his hands off her shoulders. "I don't know why you care Nanashi. You don't remember her anyway." She searched his eyes, "Nothing, until you remember her, you'll always be missing that something you'll never figure out. So let me be Nanashi, I have work to do."

"Not so fast." He stopped her again, "I have a name, I want you to say it."

Her eyes frosted, "Nanashi." it was like she had shouted it. The name rang though his mind like a silver bell.

"Trowa, my name is Trowa. Don't call me that name anymore. I have one, use it." He backed away from her, and without so much as a glance in his direction. She exited the room.

Trowa Barton sought solace in the music room. Only to hear that someone was already occupying it. A soft, flowing, melody came from the closed door, it was haunting. The piano player definitely knew what he or she was doing. The piece was played with suck feeling, and sadness. It felt like his sadness, '_A calling._' That was the word he was looking for. The player was calling to something, '_Or so someone. But who? or what?_'

Without thinking, he walked in unnoticed by the player, who's back was to him. '_It's her._'

Makoto played, and it felt great. She loved this particular instrument. '_I haven't played since the Silver Alliance. This song was to. . .someone special. . .my brother._' Tears flowed out from under her enclosed lids, though not a sound of remorse escaped her lips. "Of all the many instruments you play Mako, this is my favorite. Play me a song."

The voice rang throughout the room, unnoticed by the player, '_Brother, I need you._' Her eyes still closed, she could see him as he was during the Silver Alliance. She found it odd that she could remember everything about him, from the way he looked to his smallest habit and she could remember much about herself. She remembered him as a giant, tall, a comedic grin on his face, him leaning on his sword, his brown-gold hair in his eyes, that were shining with happiness.

'_What the hell. . .where did that voice come from?_' Trowa looked around the room, then back to Makoto's back.

"You composed that for me Mako? It's beautiful." The voice was clearer this time, the windows flew open, getting Trowa's attention. He ran over to see what was there, if there was anything there. "Why?" The voice came again. 

She could feel his hands on her shoulders as he had long ago when she played this song for him. It was the last memory she had of him, everything from that moment on was gone. She had been what, sixteen at the time, and him twenty-two. She had a flashback of when she was younger and following him like a shadow, not that he had minded. He took good care of her, and she tried her best to take care of him. He wasn't suppose to leave the palace, but dragged her along if she didn't say a word. Of course she agreed readily, they went swimming and he saved her from drowning. She had been ten and him just turned seventeen, she swam in the deep end, and couldn't swim back.

Another thing she remembered, he loved music. He never got bored or tired of listening to her play, even when she did it badly. He taught her to play, and as soon as she was able to teach herself, he stopped. Claiming he had nothing left to teach her. She sighed, keeping her eyes closed. '_I wish you had been reborn with me._'

Trowa managed to close the window, he waited for Makoto to stop playing and yell at him. He was in plain sight. Nothing happened, he turned to the piano, where Makoto still played her song. His eyes narrowed when he saw a man standing behind her, he had his hands on her shoulders and he was smiling down at her.

The man wasn't making any other movements, simply standing behind her, pleased with the tune she was playing. Then the man bent forward, kissed her temple, and whispered something to her. The man looked up at Trowa, smiled and bowed his head to him. '_Who are you?_'

The voice echoed in his head, he was sure the man had spoken aloud, but wouldn't have Makoto stopped? '_I must be hearing and seeing things._'

The song was coming to an end, it had been ages since she'd played this song. '_How does it end? Oh. . .I remember._' Her fingers slowed to a softer melody, and moved across the keyboard. It was as if the song was taking over. _"Teach me how to play your song Derrick. You know, that one you play for me."_ She remembered asking him long long ago. That was three years after she had been summoned to the moon palace.

'_The day he was killed._' More tears gathered in her eyes.

"Makoto." Trowa spoke aloud, "What's wrong?"

Her eyes flew open, the playing stopped. "What do you mean? There isn't anything wrong with me."

The man stood behind her still, but she didn't seem to notice. "You're crying." He walked slowly to her from the large windows.

"What are you. . ." she raised a hand to her cheek, it was wet. Pulling her hand away, '_Tears. . ._' She shook her head, "Forget it, I'm fine."

"What about that voice, and the man standing behind you? Am I suppose to forget him too?" 

He sounded angry, almost jealous, a confused look written on her face. '_What is he talking about?_' Usually she could sense when someone was around, even if she couldn't see the person. . .or monster.

"He has his hands on your shoulders." Trowa controlled his anger. "He's wearing a suit out of some fairytale story book, brown hair, green eyes. . .like yours. And he's tall." Trowa walked closer to her as she shakily tried to touch the hands at her shoulders.

There _were_ hands there, '_. . .but who. . .?_' She remembered Trowa's description. Her eyes filled with tears again. '_It can't be. Derrick's dead._' He _had_ to be, a woman's voice entered her thoughts, '_Anything is possible Makoto, forgive my mistake._' Serenity.

"Nanashi, please leave." Trowa stopped walking, and shook his head. She looked at him, but at the same time wasn't looking at him. '_Forget it._' Was the look he gave her.

Both her hands were on the man's hands, "I missed you Derrick, what took you so long?" She heard him sigh, then he moved to sit down next to her.

"Do you think you could introduce me? This is probably strange for him, me appearing from out of nowhere like I did." Derrick stared at Makoto, "Gods, you have turned into a lady Mako, a beautiful lady."

Makoto blushed, "I haven't changed that much from then Derrick. This is Nanashi." She looked to Trowa, "Nanashi, this is Derrick." The two young men nodded at each other.

"What is he doing here Makoto?" Trowa asked, his voice void of emotion, and his eyes expressionless.

"We have to be leaving, Derrick was going to take me somewhere, show me around town." The gazed up at her brother, '_Play along._' her gaze told him. 

Trowa folded his arms, "How are you getting there Makoto. . .no car."

Makoto rolled her eyes in frustration, "We're taking Derrick's bike okay, you're not my keeper Nanashi. I can take care of myself." With that, she stormed out of the music room with Derrick in tow.

Trowa stood there and watched her leave, '_How did that guy get in here? I didn't hear anything pull up, very peculiar. Very peculiar indeed._'

*Outside*

"Mako, what is a bike?" Derrick asked, thoroughly confused.

"Don't worry about it Derrick, I'll have the information of the past two thousand years transferred to you while we go for a ride." She stopped on, "How did you get here anyway? You're. . ."

"That's the funny part actually, I think it was Queen Serenity." He smiled down at her, not noticing the yellow crotch-rocket motorcycle that was propped in front of him, with matching helmets included.

"She couldn't have, Serenity has been gone for such a long time Derrick. This age you're in is over two thousand years after the Alliance. I've been reborn three times and I've died twice as many." she sighed, "Get rid of that cape and put this on." she tossed him the helmet. "I'll drive."

She got on, and him behind her, "Lean with me and hold on right, you're going to love this. We'll go to the circus, and I'll transfer as we go." He put the helmet on, and jumped when she started the bike.

Waiting for him to get a good grip around her waste, she took a right at the end of the driveway toward town, mentally working on the history she'd have to transfer, then concentrated on linking minds with him.

'_Makoto?_'

'_Yeah, it's me. Get ready for the jolt you'll be getting._' Concentrating harder, she slowed down for a stop sign then continued.

'_Wow._' was the last mental connection she had with him, the transfer was complete, and they were in town. "What's what I missed on Earth? What about home and the other planets?"

"There isn't anything on them, the moon is a desolate place, no life. The only human life in out there are on colonies." A sad smile on her face, "Everything was restored once upon a time, but that was in my last life. We can talk about it later." looking him over, "Although most girls love the whole knight in shining armor bit, you need new clothes. Nothing I can't handle, I'll put the bide back in my dimensional pocket."

An hour late, he had enough clothes to last him a lifetime. When they headed back to the bike, he was wearing a pair of khakis, brown shoes, a white long sleeved shirt, and a brown leather jacket to top the whole thing off. "Hey Mako, let's go for a stroll in the park. I want to hear everything. Are we the only ones left? Have you had the same name throughout all your lifetimes?" 

He grabbed her hand, and led her over to a huge oak tree. They sat down next to each other, she drew her knees to her chest. "No, we're not the only ones left. Serenity's daughter was reborn, and because she was reborn, so were the rest of us. Princess Mars, Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, Venus, Saturn, and of course, Pluto has been alive the whole time. Then there is you, who Serenity brought back, there is also a few other people who were reborn along with us. I don't know all of them, some of them will never know their memories. There is one, I can only remember her from our last life, but I'm sure Usagi knows about her Silver Alliance life. I don't know if you would know her, her Earth name was Naru. She has red hair, she's small, well, compared to you and I. Very sweet and kind." 

"I think I might know who you're speaking of, and yes, you were right. She was a very sweet girl." He had a far away look in his eyes.

Makoto didn't notice, she was happy her brother was alive, she continued. "My name has never changed, except this one. My name was Lena Mariant, but as soon as our memories were awakened. It seems who we were before was shifted to the back of our minds. We kept our memories of this life, but we have all the memories of our past ones. The fuzziest is the time of the Silver Alliance, where we only remember a few things here and there. It's like looking through a mirror, as soon as you leave the window, something changes."

"Makoto, I have something to tell you, it has something to do with the girl Naru." Makoto looked at her brother with a question. 

"What about her? Do you remember more about her?"

"I knew that girl very well in fact." He took a deep breath, then looked straight into her eyes, his eyes reflecting the pain in his heart. "You see, I was going to marry her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what do you all think? Is it okay? I wasn't too sure if this was going to be a good one or not. So please *gets on knees* PLEASE...read and review. Tell me what you think, and give it to me straight. Thanks. . .until next time.  



	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I'm baaaaaack! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I hope you all haven't forgotten me!!! On to the fic!

Secret Agent

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 3

Makoto stared at her brother with wide eyes, "Ma-ma-ma-marry? You were going to marry Naru?"

He smiled looking down at the ground, "She was so beautiful Mako, don't you remember her?" A faint blush on his cheeks. "She was your age, a very special girl my Naru." He looked up at her.

She smiled back at him, "I'm sorry Derrick, I don't remember her from that life. But I remember her from the last one we were in together. We didn't know each other very well, but she's the same in this life as the last I imagine. I haven't had the chance to meet her yet." She stood, "I'll fill you in on what's going on later, let's go to the circus. It's close enough, we can walk." She indicated to the large tents. 

Derrick stood, offering her his hand and pulled her to her feet. Her head up to his mouth, "You're taller. What happen to my little sister?" He fell in step next to her as she walked away from the huge tree and onto the sidewalk.

She sighed, "You're still twenty-two and I'm eighteen now. So, you're only four years older than me instead of six. I'm going to have to tell the girls about your return. Ami can make up all your papers and I could find you an apartment. Or you could move in with me, in the mean time, we'll have to find you a place to stay. I'll give you the bike, but you'll have to learn to ride first."

"If you don't mind putting up with me, I'll stick with you." He looked down the street, the tents and noise of the circus getting louder and louder and more filled with people. Cars were parked along the side of the street and people were walking to and exiting the fair with smiles on their faces. "What kind of place is this?"

Makoto looked at him, a funny look on her face. "Think, remember what I sent you. Circus."

An expression of deep thought came over his face, "Oh, I remember what you remember. How do you do that anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Transfer all those memories to mine?" The walked through the gates and stood in front of the admission stand.

Makoto dug out some money and handed it to the person in the stand, "I can't do it anymore, it was a one time thing. I can't explain it, Ami is the only person who can explain it without talking herself into circles. Trust me, I'd only confuse you."

"Ami...?" He turned to her.

"Princess Mercury."

"Ah, the smart one. I remember her, a very quiet girl, fond of music if I remember correctly."

Makoto spotted a man, one who looked like a certain retired gundam pilot. Her eyes narrowed, as she followed him with her eyes. Her small smile, now a frown as she saw him turn to her, smirk, then disappear behind the big tent. "I didn't know he was performing."

Meanwhile, Derrick was looking down at his sister with a puzzled look on his face, '_What's wrong with her?_' He followed her gaze and saw the same man that was in the music room when he was brought back. '_I wonder what he's doing here. Mako doesn't seem very pleased._' Taking her arm and walking in the direction the man disappeared.

"What are you doing Derrick?" Trying to pull her arm away, but proving useless.

"I want to see what's in that tent, there's much commotion coming from it. I'm interested." With that, he pulled her along and into the tent. Looking around the big top, there were many people. "As long as we're here, we might as well find a seat." He ushered her into a seat in the middle of one of the sections.

She folded her arms and sat down next to him, "Why the sudden fascination with this particular tent?"

"No reason, it just seemed like a good idea at the time." The lights dimmed and they stopped talking.

A light appeared on a large man down in the clearing. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention." The ringmaster shouted into the microphone. "This is the lovely Catherine, and her target. The fortunate clown Trowa, who will be her target." One light appeared on a young woman with a red dress and red hair and one on a clown standing in front of a huge target. "Catherine will throw all these knives at Trowa, and not hit him, blindfolded!"

The crowd went silent as the girl in the ring threw all seven knives at the target.

'_Naru? That's Naru? I almost didn't recognize her, the Naru I know would never wear something like that._' Makoto thought, '_Oh my gosh!_' Watching all seven knives fly through the air towards Nanashi. Two landing by his right leg, three along is left side, one above his right elbow, and the last one next to his head. "That was close." Her brother whispered next to her with a small smile on his face as his sister's eyes widened.

The crowd cheered and clapped, as the two performers took their bows and walked out of the ring, "Now ladies and gentlemen. . ." The ringmaster said as the crowd quieted down. "I'd like you to turn your attention. . ."

Makoto stood, "Let's go Derrick, we have to meet someone." Without waiting for him, she walked out of the tent and took a deep breath. '_I'm glad to be out of there, I needed the air_.' Her brother appeared behind her, "Nothing is wrong."

He nodded, accepting her answer and followed her when she walked around the tent. Deciding not to say anything he walked next to her in comfortable silence between them. The merriment of the circus around them like a cloud, it made him smile. He knew something was bothering his sister, and he was willing to wait for her to tell him.

"So, are you going to tell me what's distracting you?" Cathrine, the red headed performer grinned. "It's a girl, am I right?" She giggled when he ignored her and began to remove his make-up. "Come on Trowa, don't be like that. Is she your girlfriend? Was she out there tonight watching us?"

"Forget it Cat."

"Come on, first you get that hair cut without telling me, and then you get a girlfriend. Is there anything you're going to tell me? Like, where she lives, how old she is, what does she do?" She pulled a the feathers from her hair, and walked behind the screen. Putting on a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt, the walking out from the screen and putting her costume away. "You know, it really feels good to be in civilian form. It'd be nice to get away from work for a while."

Trowa sighed, "You want to go out or something?" Inwardly sighing, he was getting weak, and his sister wasn't helping either.

"Thanks Trowa!" She threw her arms around him, gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Fancy meeting you here Nanashi." A cold voice came from the door, followed by another one.

"Naru. . ." the voice breathed.

They both turned at the voices, Makoto and her brother stood in the opening. Cathrine stared at the tall, brown haired man. His voice sent shivers down her spine, and something pulled from the back of her mind. Dragging her eyes away, she looked at the girl, tall, with brown hair, and storming emerald green eyes. Exactly like she remembered, from way back then.

Trowa looked at his sister, recognition was in her eyes, but he couldn't be sure to which person. Then there was a sadness there, the kind he had seen in Quatre's every now and then. The kind he was sure that was even in his and the other gundam pilot's. "Mako, it's been a long time."

Makoto smiled a sad smile and nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yeah." The two girls embraced, both close to tearing, but being strong. "Usa was so happy when she told us about you. It's good to have the gang back, but tiring."

"Mako, it was the scariest. . ." She winked, "I take it you know my brother, Trowa." Makoto nodded, "But I don't think I know. . ." She motioned to Derrick.

"Are you sure Naru?" Makoto smiled, "Are you _really _sure you don't know him?""I'm Derrick." Recovering from his surprise, he took Naru's hand and kissed it. Looking up at her with a smirk, "We've met before."

'_He bounces back fast._' Makoto looked around the room, trying to ignore Trowa, who was looking at the three of them with interest. Then letting his gaze rest on Derrick, not know quite where he belonged. 

Naru took her hand back, "I don't think so." She laughed lightly, "I think I'd remember you."

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Naru, you want to eat out with us if your not too busy?" Suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable in the tent. Trowa gazing intently on her, not so much as blinking to break contact. "Derrick and I were just going out to eat."

"Trowa and I made plans, sorry Mako."

"Go." Trowa spoke, "We can go out another time Cat, have some fun with your friends." He blanked his face, as was his usual expression. He could tell she wanted to go, but didn't want to desert him. "I have something to do anyway." With that, he left.

"He's so rude." Makoto grumbled and rolled her eyes. "I can't figure his problem, and grrr....he makes me so angry." She slammed her fist down on Naru's table.

"That's fine Mako, just don't bust my table." Naru smiled weakly at her friend, "Besides, you have to introduce me to your handsome friend." She grinned.

"Pretty slick isn't he?" Mako grinned back, "This is my brother, Derrick. I'm sure you'll remember him in your own time. He's a gentleman..." Makoto stopped as she noticed her brother and her old friend were completely absorbed in each other's gazes. "Are you two done mooning? Let's get something to eat!" 

Naru blushed and looked down at herself, "Shouldn't I change first? I'm not exactly dressed for going out?"

Makoto nodded, "You're right, Derrick, stand outside." Practically shoving her brother out the door, she rolled her eyes, "He's a little slow right now. He just got back." She smiled.

"Oh really?" Naru called from behind the screen in the tent, "Back from where?"

"Serenity gave him back to me Naru. I'm not by myself anymore, I have a family again." Mako smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Mako, you've always had family here, you know that." Naru came out from behind the screen wearing a blank tight black tee, and skin tight blue jeans, a pair of black flip-flops on her feet. "But I understand what you mean, what is it about your brother that rings a bell?" She paused as she picked up her purse.

Makoto shrugged, a visible smile on her face, "All in good time Naru, you'll remember, but all on your own." She smiled and looped an arm through her friend's arm. "Now let me tell you what I'm doing here..."

*Later That Night*

'_Where the hell is she?_' Trowa thought to himself as he paced in the library. He hadn't seen or heard from his sister or Mako since he left the circus. As soon as he reached the mansion he started working on finding anything he could on this Derrick guy. So far, he had nothing, not a birth record or so much as a ticket. It was rather discouraging, as if the guy didn't exist. '_My God, what if he doesn't. He could be an agent, why didn't I think to go through Preventer's files?_' He thought to himself and added, '_Because I didn't think. He's out there right now with Cathrine and Lena...Makoto._' He corrected himself, the name was familiar. Lena. He remembered her approaching him, and anger at him, but nothing after that. Would his past always be inaccessible? Would he ever remember?

The sound of a motorcycle pulling up brought him back to the present. He breathed a sigh of relief as Makoto got off the bike, the man standing next to her. Much to his dismay, the man pulled the tall brunette into his embrace and kissed her forehead. As if on their own accord, Trowa's hands fisted in anger. '_I'm not jealous, just worried._' He told himself and he stomped out of the library and down the steps.

"You can keep the bike Derrick, I don't need it. You have no idea what I carry around in my dsp (dimensional space pocket)." Makoto grinned up at her brother. "I missed you so much, I'm glad you're back." She called over her shoulder.

Derrick grinned and pulled his sister into a hug and kissed her temple, "Hey, now I can keep an eye on you like I promised father. You can't be tough all the time Mako, I better get going." He smiled and released her, "I'll see you in a bit. Naru said she'd let me stay with her, I think she remember."

Makoto laughed, "Knowing Naru, she probably remember the promise and didn't say anything. I'll be seeing you." She waved as he drove away, "BE CAREFUL!" She called after him and was rewarded with a wave. She stood there in the dark until she couldn't hear the bike any longer and with a smile on her face walked into the mansion. '_I'm not alone anymore._'

Smiling to herself and closing the door, "You're back late." A voice from behind her startled her.

"What the..." She turned and came face to face with a frowning and very angry Nanashi. Lifting a brown eyebrow, Makoto looked at him with a question. Her smile gone and replaced with a straight line, "What's wrong with you?" Planting both hands on her hips and looking up at him defiantly.

"It's late." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, but because it's late, I need to get to sleep. I have much to do tomorrow morning you know." Walking past him and up the stairs with a silent and grim feeling inside her as she disappeared behind her door.

Or at least that was how it was suppose to happen but it didn't. As she was walking past him, Trowa's hand grabbed hers, emerald eyes met emerald. "I don't want you or Cathrine to see that guy anymore."

Makoto rolled her eyes in exasperation, "I don't take orders from you Nanashi, and as for Naru. She a big girl, she can take care of herself." Doing her best to be free of Trowa's grasp.

"I mean it Makoto, I don't want him near either of you." He let go, "And my name is Trowa."

"Well _Na-nashi_," She stressed the name. "It doesn't matter what you want, if I want to see Derrick, I'll see him. I'm sure the same goes for Naru, so leave me alone." Her emerald eyes sparkling with unleashed fury. "Nobody tells me what to do without good reason." Walking up the stairs and into her room with a loud slam.

Five minutes later, Quatre and Hiiro appeared at the top of the stairs. One looking vaguely like he had been awakened, the other wide awake and with a gun. "What's going on?" The tall prussian blue eyed ex-gundam pilot asked with all the training of a soldier. "We heard a slam." He ended calmly and put away his gun as there was no threat that he could see.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, go back to bed Quatre. While you're up, could I ask a favor Hiiro? It's nothing big." He added at the look Quatre was giving him and the way Hiiro smirked.

"What's the favor?" Came the reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what do you all think? I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update...I've been kind of busy and all that. With finals and stuff. But seriously, I've had a block when it comes to this story, all the others aren't as bad as this one. Anyway, I have a feeling everything will pick up a bit because I'll be having some other characters appearing...if anyone has read Death Meets Death, you know what I'm talking about. Maybe it'll be better...yup yup!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I'm back I'm back I'm back...yeah, I'm sure you're all thinking, bring out the torches! Ack, doesn't sound too good for me, and I know I've taken so long to update this fic, but I'm really working on updating all of my fics and perhaps adding a new one. Anyway, please, enjoy this fic, and remember to review when you're finished.

Secret Agent

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 4

*Two Weeks Later*

Makoto stomped into her closet, the nerve of that man, what right did he have to tell her what to do. He held nothing over her, '_You're past._' A voice whispered in her mind, "Oh shut up." Grumbling to herself and stepping into the warm water of her bath.

It was then that it struck her. The power of Mars flaring to life, and immense power, a power that had never been attained. "Oh my..." She muttered, as the power washed over her, running through her and over her, and becoming a part of her. "Rei..."

Her eyes watered, feeling her friend's struggle, and not knowing what to do. "I must alert the others." Standing in the tub, and throwing on her clothes, not bothering to dry herself or run a brush through her loose hair. 

Shoving her feet into her shoes, she threw open the door and barreled over Trowa. Who was in the process of knocking on her door, "No time no time." He heard her muttering as she ran-stumbled down the stairs and out of the door.

"Makoto." He started, and ran after her, but when he reached the door, and flung it open. She was nowhere in sight, like she had vanished into thin air, "Where the hell did she go?"

*Somewhere*

The shades were closed, and the lights off, making the room pitch black, except for in the corner of the room. There was a small area where a girl with short layered blue hair sat, typing ferociously at the keyboard of her laptop. A grim look on her face, she ran the back of her hand across her forehead.

ACCESS DENIED. INVALID PASSWORD.

Those words drove her to work harder at her goal, the words flashed red. '_I must be getting a little rusty._' Taking the time to take a few gulps of water from the glass next to her laptop. Just as she was about to scream with frustration, the words disappeared from the screen. Tiny alarms went off in her mind, "Scanner detected." The computer's voice sounded from the speakers, "Scanner detected."

"Damn." The girl swore, trying to get out of the system, she was close. Smiling, she typed faster, "Three. . .two. . .one. . ." as her countdown ended, she was out. "HA! Take that." Folding her arms across her chest and stared at the computer screen.

The telephone rang, interrupting her small victory, "Ami Mizuno." She said, picking up the phone.

"Ami?" the voice asked, sounding shaky and out of breath. "This is Makoto."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, as something jumped inside her. Telling her something was very wrong, opening her computer. "I'm finding everyone's pinpoint." she hit the enter button, "Now," A series of charts showed up, "I have a satellite image of everyone now."

"You can see it?" Makoto asked, "You feel it don't you?"

"Makoto, what is. . .whoa." On the screen was her reflection and on her forehead, the sign of Mercury flashed with a surge of power. "What was that?"

From the other end of the ling, Makoto sighed and shifted the phone. "I'm guessing it's Rei."

Ami looked at the charts, "Mako, who is the other drawing Jupiter's power?"

"That's my brother, I'll fill you in later."

"Well, you're right, the psychic pull is strong, and whoa. . ."

"What?" Makoto asked, "what is it?"

Ami stared at the satellite image, "Pull your laptop from your dsp (dimensional space pocket) and turn it on."

"I have a laptop?" she questioned, there was shifting. "All set over here."

"Okay, I'll send everything I have there, there is a direct ling between out computers, kind of like our old communicators." She clicked send, "I'm trying to get a hold of the other two."

Makoto waited impatiently, pacing back and forth, her hand's free communicator on her ear. "We're way ahead of you Ames." She heard from the other end.

"Usagi? Minako?" Makoto's voice shouted from her communicator, "Do you understand what's going on? What wrong with Rei?" Then they all started talking at once, except for Ami, who had for some reason gone completely silent.

"Okay everyone, STOP!" Ami shouted, silence. "I want everyone to find a secure location, then pull the laptop I put in your dsp out. I included a no-hands communication device, it hooks onto your ear. It will enable us to communicate without using the telephone lines. Hop to it." Then hanging up on them.

"Are you all ready? Makoto?"

Makoto sighed, "You know, you really didn't have to hang up on me. Roger." Adjusting the volume on her ear piece, so it wasn't blaring in her ear anymore. "I'm waiting, I thought everyone was on."

"Everyone is on." Ami replied, "Mina is having a bit of trouble with her ear piece, but then again, I guess they're a little hard to figure out."

"Ahhh..." Makoto groaned, and Ami's voice came on again.

"I have a direct link to all your computers, but I know you all remember, or should remember the training I put you through." Ami's voice sounding a little strained.

"Sweet Serenity, what's wrong with her?" Makoto swore under her breath, not caring if anyone heard her.

"I couldn't possibly tell you. I can't remember anything like this. I can't find any traces of negative energy, so that takes care of that. It's as if her power and her are one, but I don't..." Ami's voice came from her ear piece.

Minako cut her off, "What is going on, this may sound strange, but this feels familiar. I have a feeling you understand what's going on Usa."

They all heard their princess sigh, "Her emotions have allowed her to move up to the next level of her powers. That's how I understand it, and the omen Rei had when we started this most likely has something to do with it. The only person, I should say people, who know more about what's going on would be Setsuna and Charon. And we know they can't share with us whatever secrets the time flow has."

"So what you're saying is, that all we can really do is what we do best..." Minako started.

"Wing it." Makoto whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"Blindly." Ami added with a sigh.

"Fighting." They could all hear the quietness in Usagi's voice, but the determination, "But we'll do it together. Just like we always have."

Ami sighed, "You guys, Rei just disappeared from the Sanq."

"Where is she?" A worried whisper came from Minako.

"I'm looking for her energy signature." Came the response.

"Where we'll be able to find her." Usagi said. "Some where she'll feel safe, isolated, a place she'll be able to sort out her feelings."

Ami stopped searching, "I got it, think you guys. Where is the only place we all feel safe?"

They all knew the answer to her question, but it was Makoto who said it allowed, "The shrine." The feeling of worry disappearing a fraction to the depths of her soul.

"Okay, we'll wait for her to contact us. She needs some time by herself to figure things out." Usagi said, "Until then, we'll wait. Keep your communicators on, the old ones too."

"Okay, Usagi has it straight, keep all lines open. Let's close all lines, send in your reports and I'll analyze them. I'll send you the stats on what's going on with everyone else. So we all know what's going on with each other." Makoto heard Ami's fingers typing away on her lap top. "I'll keep monitoring the charts, in case what has happen to Rei. Happens to one of us, not that it matters, I'm sure we'll know when it does."

"Everyone, someone wants to say hi to you all." Minako's voice seemed faraway for a minute. Then there was a small, "Hi aunties." A small giggle followed.

"Hey sweetie." Makoto's voice turned smooth and gentle, all of them hearing the change in her.

"Hi Auntie Makoto. I saw a picture of you in a pretty dress."

"Oh yeah?" Mako smiled to herself, a little curious as to what the little girl was talking about. 

"Yup, Uncle Derrick showed it to me."

'_What is she talking about? Derrick had a picture of me? When did she meet him and where? If she knows, then Minako must know him also...or, at least she should._'

"Uncle Derrick?" Usagi and Minako questioned. "Are we missing something?"

"My brother is back. Serenity gave him back to me." They could hear the smile in her voice, "I'll write it out in my report." The happiness apparent in her voice.

"Is he available?" Minako asked.

They heard a little voice answer, "I don't think so Mommy, I saw him kissing Auntie Naru, and then they said not to tell, but I forgot."

'_Woah._' Makoto's eyes went wide with surprise, '_Looks like I'm going to do some serious grilling when I see him later. Not to mention Naru._'

They all giggled at the little girl's honesty. "Mommy says I have to say bye. Bye!"

"Bye." They all said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Minako's voice came from the other end of their link, "I'm on my way back to the Sanq, obviously with Mika in tow. I'll verbally add my report on the way. Venus out." The connection closed.

"You heard her, I'd like all of your reports in by tomorrow morning. I'll send each of you the other's report, mine included. You know how it works, man I love being back in action."

"I didn't know you were so aggressive Ames." Makoto laughed into the other line, "I'll keep in contact. See you two." Then she disconnected the connection and practically ripped off the ear piece. "I can't believe this, things are happening so fast, and what's going to happen. Well, that's a wonder all on it's own."

The distinct sound of a motorcycle approaching the house drew her out of her thoughts. "He's probably wonder what the hell is going on." Standing, brushing the dirt from her jeans, and gazing around her. The trees and forest always brought comfort to her, it held a peacefulness she could always run to when she needed it. '_I need to take another shower._'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That ending is different, but I'm not going there, well, I've updated this fic and I'm slowly getting the update on my other fics done. It's taking forever, but I really hope you all liked this new installment, and to tell you all, I'm working on the next chapter. Not to mention my other fics ^_^; Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but really I need to get some z's. Ja!


End file.
